Electronic devices for memory cards are widely utilized. A memory card is inserted into or extracted from the electronic device through an opening portion. A printed wire board on which electronic components are mounted is fixed inside a case of the electronic device. The opening portion is provided at an arbitrary face of the electronic device. When in the case where a human body is electrically charged, the memory card is inserted into the electronic device, static electricity may be discharged toward the printed wire board thereof. An invention is known in which in order to protect the printed wire board of the electronic device from static electricity, a discharging conductive unit against static electricity is provided in the case (refer to Patent Documents 1 through 5). The discharging conductive unit is provided, for example, on a plane the same as that of the printed wire board. The discharging conductive unit is also referred to as an electrostatic induction plate.
In such an electronic device as described above, the discharging conductive unit (or the electrostatic induction plate) is disposed at a position nearest from the electronic device situated at the opening portion of the case. A memory card connector is mounted in the printed wire board in such a way that the respective centers of the opening portion of the memory card connector and the case coincide with each other. The memory card connector acts, as a discharging conductive unit, on the memory card connector side of the printed wire board. However, because no discharging conductive unit exists at the side, of the printed wire board, that is opposite to the memory card connector side thereof, static electricity may reach the memory card.